


It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)

by gollymsmollie



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gollymsmollie/pseuds/gollymsmollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza and Alicia smoke a joint and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I wrote it in 30 minutes while crying about the pics of Lexa's funeral. I might write a multi-chapter, we'll see!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at alyciasface.tumblr.com :)

“Alicia, I have an idea,” Elyza waggles her eyebrows at the brunette sitting next to her. Alicia rolls her eyes and responds, “That sounds ominous.”

“Have I ever led you wrong?” Elyza asks.

“Not yet, but there’s plenty of time, seeing as I met you two days ago,” Alicia answers snarkily.

“I saved your life! I think you owe me one,” the blonde teases back. It’s true. Elyza found Alicia surrounded by walkers in the streets of L.A. The Aussie was quick to jump to her defense and blew off the heads of three walkers with a shotgun, barely pausing to take aim. She made quick work of the rest, laughing at the stunned brunette cowering behind an abandoned car. 

The pair sought shelter in an empty house, where they remained camped out for the next few days.

“So, what’s this idea?” Alicia asks Elyza. Elyza grins cheekily. “Trust me, you’ll like it.” Elyza grabs Alicia’s hand, pretending not to notice how Alicia’s cheeks flush red at the sudden contact. She leads the brunette up to the third floor before turning and asking, “you ready?” and quickly climbs out the window. 

“What the fuck?” Alicia thinks to herself, but follows the blonde anyways. She finds Elyza sitting a flat portion of the roof, looking all too pleased with herself. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Elyza asks. Alicia sits down next to her. She unties her flannel from her lap and pulls it on -- it’s getting chilly outside.

“Sure, if you ignore all the destruction!” Alicia responds. The L.A. skyline used to beautiful, before the world ended. Before she lost everything. 

“No, not the skyline. Though I do think that’s beautiful,” Elyza answers. “I’m talking about everything. How even during the apocalypse, I can still sit on a roof with a beautiful girl and watch the sunset.” Alicia blushes again. Elyza has been dropping comments since they met, some subtle, some not so subtle, leaving Alicia no guesses as to how Elyza swings. Alicia ignores the butterflies in her stomach that have so often appeared when she’s this close to the older girl.

“So are you going to tell me what your idea is?” Alicia tries again. Elyza laughs and pulls something out of her pocket.

“Is that a cigarette?” Alicia asks. Elyza chuckles in response. “Oh sweetie, no. Haven’t you ever smoked weed before?”

Alicia reddens. No, she never has. She’s seen Matt smoke weed and she knows what it smells like. But she’s never seen a joint before, just the bowl that Matt uses. Used, she reminds herself. Matt’s gone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you,” Elyza smirks. It’s like the blonde can read her mind. Alicia sometimes forgets they’ve only known each other a few days. Alicia is so aware of Elyza’s presence, is so attuned to her every move. If she believed in reincarnation, she would say she knew Elyza in another life.

Elyza passes Alicia the joint. “I’ll light it for you,” she says. “Can’t have my last joint go to waste at the hands of a beginner. As soon as you see the flame, start sucking in. Take another little breath right after to make sure you breathe it in.” As soon as Elyza lights the joint, Alicia tries to do what Elyza told her too.

“Fuck!” Alicia rasps, coughing out smoke. Elyza tries not to laugh at the brunette’s obvious struggle. “Here babe, pass it to me. That was big hit, for a newbie.” Elyza smiles at her. “What?” Alicia asks.

“Nothing,” the blonde replies. “You look beautiful. The smoke suits you.” Alicia drops her eyes, embarrassed.

The pair pass the joint back and forth before Alicia taps out.

“My arms feel all tingly,” Alicia says. Elyza grins. “That’s the weed,” she answers, continuing to puff at the joint. She stubs it out and the two sit in silence for a few minutes. Alicia scooches closer to Elyza and lays her head on her shoulder. 

“Lyz?” Alicia murmurs. “Yes?” The blonde replies, her blue eyes twinkling in the dwindling sun. 

“Thank you for saving my life.”

Elyza doesn’t respond, at least not verbally. She turns her head and her lips gently brush the brunette’s temple before Alicia turns to make eye contact with the blonde. Elyza’s breath hitches as Alicia leans in and their lips connect. The kiss is soft at first, Elyza doesn’t want to push her luck. For all her flirting, she knew that Alicia would have to be the one to make the first move. It’s never been like this with any other girl. Alicia is special. She doesn’t need anyone to elevate her, she does it herself. 

Alicia breaks the kiss first. “Is this okay?” She asks Elyza, her green eyes wide with hesitation and a hint of desire. Elyza nods and pulls Alicia in. Their lips collide roughly and Elyza sighs into Alicia’s mouth. The brunette swipes her tongue against Elyza’s bottom lip, seeking the permission that Elyza is all too quick to grant. 

Elyza flips them over so she is straddling Alicia on the roof. Alicia looks up at her hungrily and begins unbuttoning her flannel. This is all the permission Elyza needs, and she quickly rips off her own shirt. She looks down in awe at the brunette beneath her before taking her perfect, small breasts in her hands. She thumbs her nipples gently and leans down to passionately kiss Alicia, brushing the other girl’s nose with her own. Alicia growls angrily, she needs more. She needs to satisfy the wetness pooling between her thighs. Her hands begin wandering Elyza’s body, settling on her ass as she slips a thigh between the blonde’s legs. Elyza groans with pleasure and begins grinding on the younger girl’s leg, heat quickly building in her core. She bites down on Alicia’s neck, sure to leave a mark. She kisses down the girl’s body, stopping to swirl a nipple in her mouth. Alicia moans “Elyza” and Elyza is sure it’s the sexiest sound she has ever heard.

Elyza unbuttons Alicia’s black jeans and pulls them down quickly, stopping to admire a tattoo of an infinity sign on Alicia’s right hip. She spreads the girl’s legs and kisses and licks her way up her thighs, skipping over Alicia’s throbbing pussy. “Quit. fucking. teasing.” Alicia grunts. Elyza wastes no time, plunging her tongue deep into Alicia’s center. “Yes, yes, yes!” Alicia gasps. Elyza continues, determined to collect every last bit of wetness. Alicia’s hips buck against Elyza’s tongue, desperately searching for more friction. Elyza slips two fingers inside the girl and begins to rapidly pump as she wraps her mouth around Alicia’s clit. “Fuck, Elyza!” Alicia screams and grabs the blondes hair, pushing her further into her pussy. Elyza feels the orgasm building around her fingers and continues her movements, helping Alicia ride out her orgasm. Elyza has never seen anyone as beautiful as Alicia the moment she comes.

Elyza kisses the younger girl and Alicia tastes herself on the blonde’s lips. They break apart and Eyza grins and says “the end of the world just got a whole lot brighter, didn’t it?”


End file.
